There is known an unit whose continuous flexible element (belt), of square or circular cross-section, is looped several times on a driving pulley. There are also known other two units, one whose continuous flexible element (belt) is driven between two special profile cogwheels, one providing torque and the other being used to press the belt on the torque providing cogwheel, and the second unit, whose continuous flexible element is looped over a torque providing cogwheel and pressed on this cogwheel by a cog chain whose cogs match the ones of the cogwheel.
The disadvantages of these units are related specially to the low efficiency of the driving system of the continuous flexible element (absorbent belt), limiting their application to shallow wells (for the first unit) and to the excessive mechanical stress which led to premature belt wear resulting in shortened belt lifetime (for the second type units). A major technical disadvantage, common to both types, is that the units produce the oil in storage tanks placed at the well site, oil which is subsequently transported with tankers to the oil gathering centers.
The artificial oil lifting using absorbent belts, made according to the present invention, eliminates all these disadvantages as the new, very efficient, absorbent belt driving system allows the oil lifting (with or without gas) from shallow to very deep wells and the oil is pumped directly to the oil gathering center by the special design oil transfer pump the unit is provided with.